Sick Tahnorra fluff
by mwsapphire
Summary: Tahno comes down with a touch of the flu, Korra takes care of him...and the rest is history ;) Cute Tahnorra fluff :)


**Hello guys, this is mwsapphire! I haven't been on here in a while, and there are several reasons for that. (For those of you who have read my Regular Show Fanfics I will not be continuing those, I'm sorry; but you can message me privately if you want to find out why.)**

**Anyway, I am a huge Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra fan, and while I am mostly a Korrasami shipper (it's my OTP) , Tahnorra is cute too, I love Tahno! Since it's flu season, have some sick couple fluff **

**(Btw, I don't necessarily support the fanon that Tahno is from the swamp tribe, but since that's what most of the fandom thinks I'll just write it that way) **

Korra was spending a few nights at Tahno's townhouse, after the Avatar had restored his bending, they had been spending more and more time together lately.

Tahno's home was quite beautiful- just as anybody would suspect. White walls with black accents, even his kitchen granite and pots and pans were black, silver décor. His bed had grey sheets and his room had silver metal decorations on the wall, a large Wolfbats poster hung on the opposite end of his bed. His furniture was black and the walls were white and the trim was a black, vine like print (he is from the swamp tribe after all, and times in the swamp weren't always bad).

It was about 8 o'clock in the morning, and since Korra had gotten used to getting up early for pro-bending practice, she was already up. Tahno was fast asleep next to her, a late riser as usual, but Korra noticed something was off about him. He was shivering, curled up on his side instead of resting on his back, and his dark, wavy hair was slick with sweat. Korra's eyebrows snapped together with concern. He _had _seemed a little under the weather lately, and come to think of it, he was complaining about his throat yesterday. He suddenly coughed sharply in his sleep, and Korra knew he was sick.

"Aw, poor Tahno" she whispered, stroking his face. He had just gotten his bending back, and now he was sick. She pressed her hand to his forehead, he felt very warm, but partially because he was huddled in the blanket. She pulled the blanket of, he shivered in protest. She got up and grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet (after several minutes of searching), and trotted back to the bed. She pulled his sticky hair back from his face and stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

She squinted at the number "101.5" She whispered. Not high enough for her to force him awake and give him medicine, and healing wouldn't do much for his fever, better just let him rest. He was still shivering vigorously. She walked over the linen closet to get a thin blanket, one that would stop his shivering but wouldn't make his fever worse. She wrapped it around him, and his shivering stopped. She got a small towel and a bowl. She filled the bowl with cold water and put the small towel in the bowl , bent out the extra moisture, and placed it on his forehead. "This should bring your fever down" she whispered. He made a slight hissing noise and furrowed his eyebrows together as the cool cloth was placed on his head, but remained asleep.

Korra trotted off to the kitchen to make breakfast. She thought about making some soup for Tahno, if only she knew how to cook…. She made herself some toast and eggs, and after devouring breakfast, went to the café across the street and got some chicken broth to go. Tahno was huge fan of chicken and fish, but not so much red meat. She came back, put the soup in the fridge and noticed somebody coughing their guts up in the bedroom.

She quickly walked over to him with a glass of water, to find him sitting upright on the bed, arm bent in front of his face, coughing so hard his whole body seemed to shake. He finally stopped to take a few shaky breaths, his eye watering.

"Korra?" he asked groggily. She thrust the glass of water in his hands, he gulped it down gratefully.

" How do you feel?


End file.
